memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Blindness
Blindness is the condition of lacking visual perception due to physiological or psychological factors. There are varying degrees of blindness, ranging from minor loss of eyesight to total blindness. Causes of blindness Most visual impairments are caused by disease and malnutrition, though blindness can also be caused by various abnormalities, injuries, genetic defects and poisoning. *Genetic defects – Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge was born blind due to a birth defect *Injury – General Martok was rendered permanently blind in one eye after losing said eye in a battle with Ikat'ika *Magnetic fields – Prolonged exposure of humanoids to the intense magnetic fields on Galorndon Core resulted in synaptic breakdown, which rendered La Forge blind even though his VISOR worked perfectly. (TNG: "The Enemy") *Other intense energy – Lt. Commander Tuvok was blinded by a detonating Chroniton torpedo in an alternate timeline (VOY: "Year of Hell"); Mr. Spock was rendered temporarily blind after intense light was used to destroy a neural parasite infection, his sight saved only due to his second set of eyelids (TOS: "Operation: Annihilate!"); Dukat was temporarily blinded by a burst of energy released from the Book of the Kosst Amojan by the Pah-wraiths (DS9: "When It Rains...") Attitudes towards blindness On Earth, the practice of institutionalizing the blind in asylums had a history extending back into the 9th century, and it was not until the 18th century that authorities created schools where blind children, particularly those more privileged, could obtain an education in specialized settings. Despite the negative connotations associated with blindness, many blind humans throughout history lead rich lives despite their handicap, including the famous poets Homer and John Milton, artist Claude Monet, and musician Stevie Wonder. (TNG: "A Matter of Time") On some planets, genetic engineering has been utilized to ensure that blindness is a condition of the past. On Moab IV, someone with such a disability would have been terminated as a fertilized egg. (TNG: "The Masterpiece Society") Adaptive technologies for the blind * A sensor web is a garment of finely woven sonar units, typically utilized by the blind during the 23rd century. The web can be worn naturally over everyday clothing, and emits low level sonar scans undetectable to the human senses. The web then translates the return signals into media perceptible by the trained wearer. Dr. Miranda Jones wore such a web which she used, along with her telepathic prowess, to hide her blindness from others. (TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") *The VISOR is an external medical device used in the Federation to aid patients who have suffered loss of eyesight. The VISOR detects electromagnetic signals across the entire EM spectrum, and transmits those signals to the brain through neural implants in the temples of the individual via delta-compressed wavelengths. Geordi La Forge, born blind, was given a VISOR after his fifth birthday. (TNG: "Hero Worship") *Ocular implants are internal, surgically implanted medical devices which replace or enhance the eyesight of an individual. Geordi La Forge received occular implants in 2373, which eliminated he need for an external VISOR. The Borg also utilized occular implants as enhancements for their drones. *The tactile interface is a feature of 24th century LCARS panels, which alters the normally flat panels (intended to be read) so that beings with visual impairments could use the consoles. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part II") Blind species *Aenar, intelligent beings native to the planet Andoria, are completely blind, though they have highly evolved telepathic abilities. *The Tiberian bat is a blind, winged mammal External links * Category: Medical conditions